strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary
This page is for the playable 'Mercenary. About the Mercenary He's the Merc! Passive Skills 'No Sweat - Be one with Explosives and take significantly less Damage from them. -30% Damage from Explosives and Fire; can no longer damage yourself. (Unlocked at level 2) Sacrifice - Deal more Damage at the cost of reducing your max Health. +15% Damage, but -15% Health. (Unlocked at level 6) Scavenger - Steal the Ammo from fallen enemies. Kill forever, shoot forever. Killing an enemy recovers +15% ammo. (Unlocked at level 10) Ammo Feed - All ammo is fed directly to your machine gun, making it very hot!. Never reload with Machine Guns; +5% chance to set enemy on fire. (Unlocked at level 14) Killstreaks Surge (3 kills) - Gain a sudden surge of power, increasing the damage you deal by 25%, while reducing the damage you take by 25% for 10 seconds. Unlocked at level 4 Bloodthrist (3 kills) - For 10 seconds, all damage you deal is directly converted into health. Unlocked at level 8 Rage (4 kills) - Burst into an angry Rage, increasing all damage you deal by 40% for 10 seconds. Unlocked at level 16 Death Wizard (5 kills) - For10 seconds, all weapons magically have infinite ammo without needing to reload. (Works with Explosives) Unlocked at level 20 Primary Weapons Machine guns Low damage and accuracy, high ammo and speed LSW Machine Gun: High damage but lower ROF; low ammo; uses clips MK 48 Machine Gun: Evenly spread stats; medium ammo; uses clips Cerberus Machine Gun: Medium-high damage; low accuracy and range; medium ammo and ROF; continuous fire Minigun Machine Gun: Very high ROF; very high ammo; low accuracy, range and damage; continuous fire M60 Machine Gun: Evenly spread stats, medium ammo, uses clips AUG Machine Gun: High damage; medium accuracy and range; low ROF; single fire, uses clips IAR Machine Gun: Evenly spread stats; low range; uses clips Rocket launchers High damage and medium accuracy, low ammo and speed Javelin Rocket Launcher: Very strong homing; medium-low damage; medium range; low ROF; single shot RPG Rocket Launcher: Very high damage; medium range; low ROF; single shot Commando Rocket Launcher: Very low damage (for rockets); medium range; very fast ROF; fires in 4-shot bursts Stinger Rocket Launcher: Weak homing; medium damage; low ROF, medium range; single shot Grenade launchers Medium damage, accuracy, ammo and speed EX 41 Grenade Launcher: Low accuracy and ammo. high damage and medium range, pump-action M32 Grenade Launcher: Medium ammo and damage, high ROF, automatic XM25 Grenade Launcher: High damage, medium range, medium rof, low ammo, explode on impact. Thumper Grenade Launcher: Sticky grenade launcher. Secondary Weapons Kriss Kard Pistol PP2000 Pistol Desert Eagle Pistol Five Seven Pistol Beretta PX4 Pistol Automag Pistol USP Pistol M1911 Pistol P99 Pistol Raffica Pistol Glock 18 Pistol FMG9 Pistol MP9 Pistol Throwing Knife Pistol Wrench Melee First Blood Melee Katana Melee Shock Rod Melee Primary Attachments Machine gun attachments Grip: Lowers weapon recoil Red Dot: Increases accuracy HAMR: Increases vision range Heartbeat Sensor: Detects enemies on radar; increases weapon recoil Extended Mags: Increases clip ammunition FMJ rounds: Increases damage to armor, decreases damage to flesh Rocket Launcher attachments Anti-Tank: Increases damage to armor, decreases damage to flesh Flux Capacitor: Allows weapon to get critical hits; increases critical chance, decreases damage Target Locater: Increases damage, decreases explosive radius Heartbeat Sensor: Detects enemies on radar; increases weapon recoil Grenade Launcher attachments Corrosive rounds: Chance to cover target in acid Incendiary rounds: Chance to set target on fire Nitrogen rounds: Chance to reduce target's damage EMP rounds: Chance to reduce target's fire rate Flux Capacitor: Allows weapon to get critical hits; increases critical chance, decreases damage Heartbeat Sensor: Detects enemies on radar; increases weapon recoil Armor Camos and Appearance Helmets MercHelmet4.jpg|The Hawk MercHelmet3.jpg|The Snake MercHelmet2.jpg|The Hogan MercHelmet1.jpg|The Lion Suits: Bravery Keepin' Classy Rambo MercArmor3.jpg|Rambo MercArmor2.jpg|Keepin' Classy MercArmor1.jpg|Bravery Camouflage Merccamo20.jpg|Hot Rod Merccamo19.jpg|Polka-Dot Merccamo18.jpg|Sting Merccamo17.jpg|Vitamin-C Merccamo16.jpg|Glitch in the System Merccamo15.jpg|GlobeX Merccamo14.jpg|Digital Merccamo13.jpg|Tundra Merccamo12.jpg|Pretty in Pink Merccamo11.jpg|Blood Stained Merccamo10.jpg|Hot Lava Merccamo9.jpg|Urban Merccamo8.jpg|Patriotic Merccamo7.jpg|Deep Blue Merccamo6.jpg|Frozen Lake Merccamo5.jpg|Oceanic Merccamo4.jpg|Bandages Merccamo3.jpg|Jungle Merccamo2.jpg|Desert Storm Merccamo1.jpg|Army Drab ---- Back to Primary Weapons Back to Secondary Weapons Back to Skills. Back to Killstreaks Back to Soldiers Back to Main